Louise lost in Time and Space
by Rolden
Summary: Glaive was cursed by the creator on his quest for the Absolute Truth. Now he is stuck as the administrator and protector of Henrir's Time and Space. With no meaning and purpose left in his life; he takes to observing the multitude of dimensions that linked to Henrirs'. Louise was just unlucky enough to be a guest of his. (AN: Probably the dumbest I've ever wrote. Crack)


**A completely random thing I thought up of when reading some Elsword comics, or manhwa.**

* * *

"Where am I?" Louise stammered out if awe as sat on an inscribed transparent blue cuboid that floated in an endless abyss. She was just summoning her familiar and the world turned black. Where was this?

"…Hell"

Louise 'eeped' as she turned to see a black robed man standing at the centre of the cuboid; the chains attached to the robes collar rattled as he turned to face he, his impossible white hair casting a shadow over his face mask.

Staring into his single glowing golden eye, Louise shivered. "He… Hell? Why am I in hell?"

"I don't know... you messed up your life; not me." The masked man shrugged nonchalantly. With his left hand he tossed a cluster of small cubes into the air before catching them with his right.

"I didn't mess up my life!" argued Louise angrily, before squeaking in fear as she remembered her circumstances. If she was in hell… then that means he was a demon.

"… Have you not seen how much property damage you've done?" questioned the man, not the least caring about Louise's angry tone. He was far beyond any mortal mage, even if they were of the void.

Louise bowed her head. She knew exactly how much damage she caused to classrooms, since her family was the one that had to pay for it.

"…No good person would cause structural damage to buildings on a daily basis…" he continued. "…If this was really hell… you would have been with the devil by now…"

Louise shivered in fear. She didn't know what a devil was but it must be some kind of higher demon. Wait… this wasn't hell?

"…No, it isn't… Welcome to Henrir's Time and Space… a haven for all lonely mortals…" he welcomed in mock joy as he read her thoughts. "… And I am Glaive, the administrator of this world and a 'friend' of all those who don't have friends…"

He stared into Louise once again and let out a dark chuckle. "…We accept annoying tsunderes as well… I can't kill you even if I wanted to… I wonder if those demons will come back anytime soon… it's been awhile since I have had a good fight…"

"tsu… tsunder? What's that?" stammered out Louise. She didn't know what that was but couldn't help but feel as if he was insulting her.

Glaive tossed up a single cube. Light shone out of it as a screen appeared in front of the man named Glaive. "Tsundere is a Japanese character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards showing his or her warm side over time."

With a wave of his hand the screen dissipated into a spectrum of colour. "… I believe the wiki overview will suffice… the real world is so more convenient than all of ours."

"Wha…?" Louise stuttered again. Clearly all the information was too much for her fictional mind to comprehend.

"You even have the same characteristics of a tsundere… a complex about their flat chests, anger management issues and confusion towards your emotions for your love interests… in this case that poor idiot Saito…" Glaive shook his head in reminiscence.

Now Louise was certain he was insulting her. Then her head turned ripe like a tomato as he the last part of his words processed in her head. Sai-to? Her love interest?

"Your voice actress even played other tsunderes… Shana… Taiga Aisaka…" Glaive said as he listed the names of the tsundere characters that the voice actress, whose name he will not share due to fear of copyright issues, played. If the real people was reading this; then he would suggest they use Google. After all 'Google is your friend'.

"But I'm digressing…" Glaive folded his arms, his robes flapping somehow even though there was no wind in here. "Ah… yes… we were discussing how you screwed up your life…"

"I didn't screw up my life!" shouted Louise. She had had enough of this. "Just send me back already!"

"So you can go back to blowing up people you don't like? …I'll never understand how you haven't managed to kill anyone yet…" Glaive said in contemplation.

"It must be the benefits of a being a shounen harem story… the hero can't be killed by the heroine… …it would make an amazing plot twist though… Louise blowing Saito into pieces during one of their lover's quarrels…" he thought aloud as he imagined the bloody mess that Japanese boy would make.

"…And must you be so abusive? Treating another like a dog isn't good for a… healthy relationship…" Glaive gave a shake of his head.

"I find it… unbelievable… that Saito chose you…" Glaive pointed an accusing finger at the girl in question. "There was a… busty maid and equally busty dark skinned student that wanted to get in his pants… and he chooses to keeps them on…"

The image of a big breasted half elf entered his mind. "…And there was the half elf with great assets and was as pure as they can get… he friend zoned her…"

"Then there was the quiet one… a good choice too I guess… or at least better than an abusive child who thinks she is special…" he said, with a clear indication of who he thought was the 'abusive child'.

"Is insulting me all you can do?!" accused Louise, emboldened by the assumption that if he hadn't killed her yet, he probably wasn't going to anytime soon. He seemed more focussed on rambling on like a mad man.

"…no… I can trade stuff with kids for cubes…" Glaive defended; and killed monster demons that could destroy worlds whenever they tried to get into this dimension. But he kept silent about that, he finally subtly got her to calm down; telling her about the dangers here might break her composure again.

He stared at Louise once again, his golden eye glinting in the light. "…Do you have any cubes?"

* * *

**I have no idea what this is meant to be… but whatever I'm probably high on something while writing this. Thanks for reading this attempt at a literature (fanfiction). And I'm fairly certain Glaive is a sadistic guy, people who laugh like "Kukuku" tend to not be nice people.**


End file.
